Green with Envy
Green with Envy is the 9th episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star. It is the first part of the Sinister Seven story-line. Synopsis Harry has to regain his Chi powers to save the others from a disastrous mirror and. Meanwhile, John and Eugene tries to find a way to escape from detention to uncover who are the Rangers' secret identities. Transcript Scene 1 The Rangers are seen eating lunch. Thomas is seen dancing. *Thomas (Dancing): Hey guys, I've got some GREAT news! *Trent: What's the great news? *Thomas: I'm going to the 25 Annual Uncles Convention. *Harry: That's great... uh, what's that? *Thomas: it's a convention for Uncles, and it's in the tittle. *Kathy: Wait how long will go be gone? *Bryan: Yeah, I mean if you're gone then who's gonna... (Rufus takes his cookie.) PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN! NOW! (Rufus puts back the cookie.) *Rufus: Sorry, I just like these cookies. *Thomas: I know you do, but that's Bryan's cookie. *Kathy: Uncle Thomas has a point. Where's yours? *Rufus: I already ate mine. (The others looks at him.) I just can't resist cookies. *Trent: Maybe you need to let go of the cookies for a while. *Quinn: I hate to say it, but Trent has a point. *Rufus: Fine. I'll won't eat anymore of your cookies starting now. *Kathy: OK. That's gre... where's my cookie? *Trent: Rufus... *Rufus: OK, now. Scene 2 *Lord Zedd: Great news, I've called some old allies to destroy the Rangers and get their Thunder Gems. *Sailor Queen: But who? *Lord Zedd: The Sinister Seven! *Sailor Queen (Shocked): Shut up, you want those maniacs to destroy them? Are you CRAZY!!!??? *Lord Zedd: Of course I am. After I destroy the Rangers, the Thunder Gems will be mine! *Clay (V.O.): Not if I've got something to do about it. (Zedd looks at them.) *April: Yeah, they'll stop you! *Lord Zedd: I didn't ask you to talk, so, (Punches them.) SHUT UP! Scene 3 *Kathy: It's a fine day to go to the park. *Bryan: I know, but why do we have to bring Alan with us? *Trent: (Looks at Alan.) We have to keep in eye on him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. *Harry: But what if... (whispers) what if he exposes his secret? What if... *Trent: Relax. (whispers) They're not gonna find out he's a dragon. *??? (V.O.): But I do. The Rangers look behind them. *Rufus: Whoa, who the hell are you? *???: I'm Z-Mirror, you probably know how I am since I'm a member of the Sinister Seven. *Trent (confused): What's the Sinister Seven? *Z-Mirror: What? You don't know who the Sinister Seven are, they're the most powerful beings in the world. We destroy anyone who gets in our way, I'll be taking those Thunder Gems. *Trent: We'll se about that. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! *Z-Mirror: Oh I don't think so! (Z-Mirror uses his rage attack.) *Rangers: Chi Power Activate! (But the Rangers Morphed.) *Trent: Thunder Rods! The Rangers attacks Z-Mirror. * Kathy: Alan, get to somewhere safe, NOW! (After a fight, Z-Mirror stars to use his attack.) *Z-Mirror: I will destroy you all! Feel my wrath! More Coming Soon... Characters Main *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan *Lord Zedd *Sailor Queen Recunning *Clay McGrath *April McGrath *John Bay and Eugene Snyder *Z-Patrol Thunderzords *Dragon Thunderzord of Fire (Draco) *Lion Thunderzord of Illusion (Leo) *Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity (Perry) *Qilin Thunderzord of Time (Quinn) *Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind (Phoebe) Megazord Combinations *Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode *Thunder Star Megazord Monster of the Week *Z-Mirror Remaining Members of the Sinister Seven *Z-Tofu *Z-Novice *Z-Defense Teacher *Z-Heatwave *Z-Copy *Z-Taoist Trivia *This is the first Thunder Star episode to have a transcript instead of the plot. *This is the first appearance of the Sinister Seven. *When Bryan said "PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN!", he made a reference to the 1996 film Jingle all the Way. Errors *Rufus has an obsession with cookies. See Also Don't Be Vain - Super Sentai Counterpart in Dairanger Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:RB-Man